Rise of the Forces of Evil
by Rio Skyron
Summary: All this talk about the Forces of Evil, yet nobody ever thought they might be from the Land Of Rising Evil. And maybe Rio will come up with a better summary.


**So here is my crossover of Dragonfable and Star vs the Forces of Evil. I got this idea after Tomix said that after Valtrith's mask split in half it also released all the souls of the Evil Forces that he absorbed, plus Serenity. And since according to the writers of Star we haven't seen the forces of evil yet I thought why not make the Forces of Evil come from the Land Of Rising Evil (LORE)? At the antagonist is going to be an OC, as I currently can't see Eclipsa truly being evil.**

 **Anyway Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable or Star vs the Forces of Evil, they belong to Artix Entertainment and Disney respectively.**

Bykir was sitting at his favorite cliff with a sleeping Bolt.

Bolt was still recovering from the massive amounts of Doom Energy that was expelled from him.

"What a nice view," said a strange woman.

She had orange eyes, some kind of yellow feathery dress, and orange hair.

"It's more than just view for me," said Bykir.

"Oh do tell," said the woman.

"This cliff has a lot of significance for me," explained Bykir, "I have a lot of memories here."

"This is where my journey began, where I first met Bolt, where I was frozen and later thawed out."

The woman smiled.

"I've actually come to give you a gift Bykir," said the Woman.

"I am Heckapu, of the Magical High Comission," the now named Heckapu explained.

"I've come to give you your very own pair of dimensional scissors," she said holding out a pair of scissors, that resembled his Dragon amulet in some way.

"Normally there's some sort of trial for these as they need to be earned," she said while smiling, "but I think we can both agree you've MORE than earned these.

Heckapu than opened a portal and left.

Bykir gazed at his dimensional scissors, "Traveling dimensions huh," he pondered.

(Meanwhile on Mewni)

River and Moon were heading to the Dining Room.

Song Day was a disaster.

Now the people of Mewni and the Magical High Commission were at there throats.

Not to mention Moon was worried about Ludo having Glossaryck and a wand of his own.

They got there to see an odd man sitting at the table, sipping tea.

They were about to question what he was doing there, but then they saw the Rainbow Tint in his eyes.

"Dove?" asked River.

"It's been a while, Moon, River," said Dove.

"What's a member of the Lorian High Commission doing here?" asked Moon.

"I'll get straight to the point," said Dove before taking on a serious expression.

"The Valtrith clan and their allies have returned," said Dove.

Moon and River widened their eyes.

"How did this happen?" asked Moon.

"Let me explain," said Dove.

"Do you remember Jaysun?"

River and Moon nodded.

"Well he ended up being resurrected using qualities from some of the greatest villains of Lore."

"Eventually he was defeated but his power was still in his mask and that was taken by Caitiff, one of the 5 Ancient Doom spirits."

"Caitiff was felled by young Bykir, our hero of Lore, but the Mask was split in two in the crossfire releasing all the souls Valtrith absorbed."

"I felt the need to come here and check out the state of HIM," finished Dove.

"HE is still in that sealed state we all left him in," said Moon while shivering at the mere mention of the one being she feared more than Toffee.

"That's good to hear," said Dove.

"Luckily in the worst case scenario we have secret weapon," said Dove.

"Secret weapon?" asked River.

"Do you remember the twins?" asked Dove.

"Yes," said River.

"We have access to the Destroyer, his partner is on our side," said Dove.

"And where is this Dragonlord that tamed the Destroyer?" asked Moon.

"Sorry Moon," said Dove, "But that's on a need to know basis."

"Why?" asked Moon.

"Because with all due respect, your High Commission is a bit trigger happy and quick to jump to conclusions with these sorts of things," replied Dove.

"When have we ever done that?" asked Moon.

Dove didn't answer he just gave a very loud cough that strangely sounded like "Eclipsa."

"Well I need to head back to Lore," said Dove, "But please do keep your ear to the ground."

Dove than used dimensional scissors and left.

Moon decided to go the and old cavern leaving River there looking confused.

She went into the cavern and stared at some sort of round red crystal with a small crack in the middle.

"Good it's still there," said Moon.

Relieved she walked away not noticing the crack slightly increase in length and glow.

(Inside the void between the two wands)

Toffee was sitting smirking.

Everything was going according to plan.

Even Glossaryck served him now.

Ludo served as a great pawn.

"Soon, my end of the deal will complete," he said.

An image appeared in his head of him shaking hands with a shadowy figure with a familiar red crystal in embedded in their chest.

"And my end goal will be complete," he added.

"A better world."

 **Trailer for the coming chapters**

 **(Play X-Ray Dog- Final Hour)**

General Akanthus is speaking to Amadeus. "Where did those strange people come from?" "They came from somewhere called Mewni," Amadeus responded. We suddenly see a Green Eye in Akanthus's helmet.

We now see Alteon, Bykir, Star, Melissa, and Robina standing in hallway when Alteon is suddenly pierced from behind. "FATHERRRR!" screams Robina.

We see Avatar of Time Bykir speaking standing between the magical High commission and a chained Eclipsa. "It is your line of thinking that pisses me off the most," he said the Commission, "Imprisoning her because of something she hasn't even done yet? All based on your xenophobic Tendendcies? YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE ROSE!"

Bykir is seen glaring at Moon in Buff Frog's hut. "You lost your mother to Toffe right? Well welcome to the world We've all lost something!" Shouted Bykir. "What do you know of Loss?" asked Moon. "I'VE LOST MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!" shouted Bykir as we see an image of Celestia's deadbody in a burning Sunbreeze Grove, "I'VE SEEN WORSE THINGS THAN YOU CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!" he shouted as we see an image of a corrupted Bolt. "EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES," Bykir shouted as he paused for a moment, "I hear more screams than anyone can ever dare to count." Bykir than composes himself and looks at Moon. "You know what you do with that pain? You hold it tight till it burns your hand and you say 'NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS! NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER HAVE TO FEEL THIS PAIN! Not on my watch.'"

We now see Bykir clashing with Toffee wielding a blade of Dark Energy. "What could you possibly know of the prejudice and xenophobia, and pain I've had to endure," Toffee said. "EVERYTHING!" shouted Bykir.

Star and Moon are seen with Bykir and Kara. "Welcome to the Vind," said Kara.

Bykir is seen with Bolt holding his Dragon Amulet. "TAKE THIS! MAY LOVE, MY HOPE, AND ALL MY SORROW! GO BOLT!" Bykir says waving his amulet at Bolt who is engulfed in energy as he grows.

We see a shadowy figure with a red crystal embedded in his chest and glowing red eyes. "I am death, and pain. You will die protecting the multiverse.

The scene fades out as we here his echoing maniacal laughter.

(End Song)

 **And that's a wrap. So the Lorian High Commission is going to be made up of Cysero, Warlic, Ashendal, Dove, and Avatar of Time Bykir (from the Inn at the edge of Time). So I have plan to go for Toffee based off of the fact that he's apparently supposed to be like Magneto. I really hope the trailer portion got you all hooked.**

 **Anyway, if you liked this, please favorite, follow, and or review. It really does help out a lot. And by that I mean, the more love this fic gets, the more likely I am to focus on it in the future.**

 **Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? Leave a review.**


End file.
